


5 Times Geralt Didn't Want to Have Sex, and One Time He Didn't Have To

by InklingDancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia-centric, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because i haven't written the second chapter yet, whoops forgot to add that!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: A little 5 times of Geralt-centric (not-graphic) dubcon and noncon, with the +1 being no sex (and no romance, though you may read it however you'd like, of course).(Now edited to add the "inspired by", whoops!)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	5 Times Geralt Didn't Want to Have Sex, and One Time He Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566200) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> The hurt was easier to write than the comfort, so I figured I'd post what I have now, and we'll see when the rest comes.
> 
> ETA: I was re-rereading _Quid Pro Quo_ by Dira Sudis (dsudis) last night and realized that I'd forgotten to put it as the work that strongly inspired this fic?? Shame on past me!   
> Geralt's "wrong idea" at the beginning of Quid Pro Quo is what first caught my brain on this track, especially the emotions that Dira Sudis captures in her Geralt in that moment.

1\. It's not that Geralt would have been opposed to bedding her, normally; he's just tired and sore from the hunt. He needs to change his bandages, and he just wants to sleep somewhere warmer than the frozen ground outside. She offers him a hot meal and a soft bed, if he just fucks her until she comes. It's not a hard choice. 

\- - - 

2\. The man who'd posted the contract nods when Geralt shows up at the front door, holding the sack with the siren's head. He beckons Geralt in, and the witcher sees the man's daughter watching him curiously, smelling of fear. At least his eyes aren't black, this time. They pass through the home's main room and into the only other room - the bedroom - in order to negotiate privately. Geralt is uncomfortable, but he understands the man not wanting his daughter to see the gruesome sight, so he follows. However, as soon as Geralt is in the room, the man locks the door behind him. The witcher whirls around, grabbing the man by his shirt. But despite the smell of fear on the man, there's an even stronger scent of arousal. He tells Geralt what he has to do, if he wants to get paid. Though he poses no challenge to Geralt - he probably doesn't even own a sword - there's a little girl in the other room, and Geralt can't just orphan her. He goes to his knees. 

\- - - 

3\. She crowds him up against the tavern wall, threatening to turn the town against him if he doesn't follow her. When she strips off his trousers, he realizes in horror that the thing prodding at his hole is not a finger, or even several. It's hard and cold and smells of wine. The next one is bigger. Hours later, she dismisses him with a laugh and a slap to his now-gaping ass. As he staggers down to the stable that the tavern owner is letting him sleep in, Geralt can only hope that his healing factor kicks in before he rides out of town at first light. Everything hurts more when it's cold. 

\- - - 

4\. Geralt isn't sure how long he's been drifting in and out of consciousness, but by the time he wakes fully, he's stopped shivering, and he can breathe without his ribs piercing his lungs. His groaning brings someone into the room, looming above him where he lays on a cot. It's nicer than most places he wakes up from near-death experiences, but soon it turns into a nightmare. He can't move, the healer having given him some sort of paralytic while he was out, so all he can do is try to ignore them as they mount him, taking what he owes them from his body. They saved his life, after all. 

\- - - 

5\. The nobleman croons over the _novelty_ as he flits around the witcher, touching Geralt all over. It's uncomfortable, but it doesn't distract him from telling the… earl, perhaps? that he has no intention of helping him in his war. The man's face goes cold, but his voice doesn't change, even as he summons guards to take Geralt down to a cell. It doesn't even change when he tells the guards that he wants them to treat Geralt with the hospitality a witcher deserves. Apparently, the guards know exactly what that means, and they take great delight in obeying the orders. When Geralt escapes, he can't think about how there's more than just blood trailing down his legs, or he'll never make it to Roach. It was only three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope you enjoyed the pain!  
> ...I also hope this was readable because it's the middle of the night and my brain doesn't really work anymore 😅


End file.
